


10 Years Later

by Latia



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fan Comics, Illustrations, Post-Canon, Self-Loathing, implied/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: What will you be doing ten years from now?





	10 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> [ also crossposted to my blog](http://saccharinescorpion.tumblr.com/post/164351030295)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot i could say about this one but more than anything: the idea of a character from Revolutionary Girl Utena saying "i think you're reading too much into it" is one of the funniest things in the world i can conceive of


End file.
